


【RS2.14/21:00】浮沉冷热

by leewind



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leewind/pseuds/leewind





	【RS2.14/21:00】浮沉冷热

【RS2.14/21:00】 浮沉冷热  
文/白茶

 

这下真的糟糕了。

冰凉粘腻的触感包围着脚底，浅白的衬衫紧紧贴合皮肤，褶皱弯弯曲曲又颜色分明。与身后沙沙的雨声不同，发尾和衣角的水珠一颗一颗掉落在地，发出啪嗒的声响，扁平又撩拨着神经。

龙崎樱乃匆匆忙忙地翻找着包里的钥匙，手臂同时刻意地遮挡着胸前，整个人看起来焦急又别扭。摸到金属感的那刻身边人也站了起来，手里拿着从网球包取出的衣服。

“还不算太湿。”

“那就好…！”龙崎欣喜地看向他的脸，却在一时间愣在原地。

身旁的男人已比她高出许多，深绿色的头发也凝成几束杂乱地贴在鬓角，额前的刘海不知何时被他撩到了头后，露出了被酒浸润后不再锐利的双眼。昏暗的路灯与雨中的奔跑，这些都让她忽略了他脸上隐约的潮红与胸口不平稳的起伏，气息从唇齿间泄出，带着不规律的短促。

越前龙马无意识摩挲着自己手上的衣服，努力适应着脑袋里的晕眩感。他迟迟听不见钥匙转动锁孔的声音，微皱着眉转向龙崎的方向。

“再不进去会感冒的，龙崎——”

随后他看见了注视着自己的她，眼神里担忧与震惊交织。龙崎是喝酒不会上脸的类型，可此时她的脸却像盛夏的软桃。淋了雨的双马尾显得厚重，沉沉地搭在腰际，潮湿的布料彻底勾勒着她的身形，还有肩膀处一道浅蓝，一路延伸到胸前。

她的手僵在钥匙孔前，轻微晃动着。

这下真的糟糕了。在那一刻，他们同时这么想。

 

诱因有许多。归国聚会、护送回家、突如其来的大雨，还有一卫一室的房间。

经过在门前让她当机般的对视后，龙崎变得有些不敢看越前的脸。她听着浴室模糊的水声，再看向放在床头的被褥和水杯，欲哭无泪地梳着自己的发尾。

就像喝酒的量不同，他们淋湿的程度也有轻重。在瓢泼大雨淋下来的那刻，她还处在“为什么不带伞”的自我询问中，越前已迅速甩下网球包脱下外套，毫不犹豫盖在她的头上。

“你是女生。快去。”

即使在她努力地组织语言想让他先去洗澡，他也只说了这句，随后便坐在地上，沉默地擦拭着发尾的水珠。她能做的只有用最快的速度冲洗完毕，然后进行着漫长的吹头发历程。

不应该是这样的。他已经有些醉了，又淋了那么大的雨…

龙崎越想越后悔，干脆放下吹风机，准备去给越前煮一杯姜茶。她刚站起来，便听到清脆的开门声。越前垂着眼，脚上的步伐有些晃荡，怀里抱着先前湿透的衣服。

“龙马君！”她赶忙迎上去扶着他，顺势接过了衣服，看到他在床上坐稳，才跑去阳台打开了洗衣机。她看着机器旁自己湿掉的衬衫踌躇了一会，最终并没有一起放进去。

她也同时忽略了自己身后，越前想伸出手阻拦、又停在原地的姿势。

喷涌而出的水流被封印在机器内，发出沉闷的喧闹声。龙崎走回床沿，看到越前喝完最后一口水，顺势又为自己倒满一杯。

“龙马君确实要多喝点水，如果不够我再去烧。”她确定他没什么大碍，略微放心地坐在他的身边，过程中手无意间划过他的T恤，她瞬间敏感地皱起眉。

“这衣服、跟湿透了没什么区别呀！”

“啊？…没什么。”

听见越前含糊的回应，她赶紧用掌心去探他手臂的温度。热水浇灌而变暖的只是表面的皮肤，随着传递迅速汇到她的身上，只剩阴凉的内里，更别说潮湿的布料正贪婪地汲取着他的热量。

“这样不行，龙马君你坐好。”龙崎赶紧拿起还未拔掉电源的吹风机调到暖风，跪在床上吹起他的衣服。她小心翼翼地揪起衣领一角，让风筒保持着合适的距离，不会让他觉得太烫。

很稀奇的，越前并没有过多的反抗，这让她稍微安下心来。从肩膀到手臂再到腰背，她耐心地烘烤着潮湿的部分，甚至有机会顺便吹吹自己半干的发尾。  
后背基本大功告成，她稍加思考，决定跪坐在床边的地板上继续正面的工作。她正想去抚平越前的衣摆，手腕却被他猛地握紧。

“啊…！对不起龙马君，我太失礼了…”

 

越前龙马觉得受够了。

他看着面前被自己牵制却依旧搞不清形势、还在傻乎乎跟他道歉的女人，彻底火大了起来。

“没那个必要。怕感冒的话，脱掉就好了。”

他扯起肩膀两侧的布料，瞬间就将那件半干不干的衣服甩去了门口，低下头看向她，扯出近似于挑衅的笑容。

“这样，你还要再帮我吹一轮吗？龙崎？”

从在门口的那刻起，他就被她的状况外折磨着。不论是踏入浴室后扑面而来的蒸汽与沐浴露的香味，还是此时他身下她柔软的床褥，再到刚刚自己腰后无意识拂蹭的，她的长发——

龙崎樱乃根本不明白，这对一个男人来说意味着什么。

意识还在酒精里浮沉，可如同家里的猫，越前拥有足够的耐心。他等待着，直到龙崎的表情从对他健康的关心变成意识到此时的处境，慌张地用手背遮住自己红透的脸。“啊、不…我…那个…”

可他不会再给她机会了。

数年过去，他们两人已是完全不同的体型，对越前龙马而言，将龙崎樱乃揽进怀里根本不需要太大力气。动作拉扯让她下意识地喊出声，微卷的酒红色长发滑过他的腰腹，带来更明确的痒意。

龙崎面对着近在咫尺的越前，大脑已完全失去思考能力。躲避他的眼神，就得被迫看向他的身体，她慌乱地举起手，手臂内侧却不得不抵在他的肩膀，不然失去重心的她面对的、就绝不是对峙那么简单。

“龙崎。”越前的手从她的腰往上，绕过她的耳旁，最终落在了唇边。他的琥珀色双眼带着朦胧的水汽，还有一丝志在必得的野心，龙崎能从里面看见吊灯的倒影。

“我的球包湿透了晾在门口，我的衣服被你扔进了洗衣机，床头还有多出来的被子。”

他再往前，直到两人的唇还差丝毫的距离停住。

“你还有没有让我今晚留下的理由？”

太多了。数不清的航空信与来回的登机牌，边缘已掉了漆的网球拍，学长们暧昧的口哨与起哄，突如其来的那声响雷。以及这么长的岁月里已悬在喉咙口，却还未说出的那声“喜欢”。

龙崎不自觉垂下眼注视着越前的唇，以最细微的幅度点了点头，随后看见他因为笑而露出的牙齿，语气里掺着三分调侃七分鼓励。“证明给我看。”

捅破心照不宣的窗户纸，有时只需要向前一步。她闭上眼深吸一口气，用尽全力吻了上去。

 

越前的口中有清酒的气息，甜腻与辛辣混合，让她的头也开始发晕。失去视觉让她其他感官更加鲜明，也给了她继续下去的勇气。越前感知到她的拼劲，满意地轻咬她的上唇，作为奖励。

原来吻是这样的。紧扣的牙齿被舔舐，逐渐勾出内里的顺从，舌与舌的裹挟缠绕，相似的温度仿佛即将成为一体。龙崎紧张地适应着他的节奏，随着时长的增加意识逐渐模糊，只剩脑海里恍惚想起国中时追赶他背影的自己，两者都是满满的心甘情愿。

越前忽然离开龙崎的唇。她意外又有些不舍，却诧异于自己紧随而来的喘气和咳嗽。原来闭着眼时感到的晕眩不是心理作用，她一直缺乏足够的氧气。

“学会用鼻子呼吸啊。”他无奈地轻拍她的背，语气像极了年少时纠正姿势的口吻。龙崎揉了揉自己的眼睛，想要遮住所有羞意，单单将不满传递出去。“还不是怪龙马君…”

越前轻笑，手却用了劲，将龙崎整个抱到了床上，自己用手臂撑在她的上方，为她遮住了大半的光源。

仔细看去，他也没多少余裕。手臂与背肌弓成漂亮的弧形，随加快的呼吸上下起伏，裸露在外的身体有着不同寻常的热度，龙崎只能强行将其归功于酒精作祟。他闭上眼再睁开，漂亮的眼瞳像猫，气场却从柔情瞬间转成野性。

“如果不可以，现在就拒绝我。”

是宣告，也是保护。龙崎樱乃体会着自下而上的战栗，视线却来到他的头顶，那里的发丝被暖光笼罩，莫名得有些凌乱。

她从很多角度看过他。站在身后的，隔着铁丝网的，并肩偷看的，正面祝福的，却唯独少了这种场合——代表着欲望、占有和冲撞般的掠夺。

可比起对未知的惧怕，她更想看见他那时的表情。

龙崎露出了微笑，手来到他的脖颈，再抚摸上他的发丝，像是渴望拥抱般的，轻轻用了力。越前缓缓地呼出一口气，随后闭眼别过头，轻轻吻上她的手臂内侧，仿佛效忠的骑士。

这已是他最大的克制。

再睁开眼时，他毫不犹豫吻上她的脖颈，逼迫她不自觉地抬头，用唇舌吮吸出一个又一个印记，从下颌骨到耳垂，丝毫不掩饰自己粗重的呼吸与粘腻的声响。他感觉到龙崎快溢出的呻吟，还有不自觉抓紧自己头发的手指，处处透露着紧张，还有一分连她自己都没意识到的期待。

他能轻易找到对手的死角，也知道如何宣告自己的所属权。

手掌蹭起睡衣下摆，指尖的茧抚摸过她的腰，粗糙的触感激得龙崎不自觉扭动自己的身体躲藏，又被他用膝盖牢牢制住。有醉酒作为推动力，他拥有了无所顾忌的理由，手从她内衣的缝隙伸进，掌心与中心的蓓蕾若即若离，只有指腹若有若无地蹭着胸口周围。这一件也会是淡蓝色的吗，他闭着眼思索着。

然而身下的人明显被这种刺激折磨得失去了力气，只能发出软软的抗议。“龙马君你就是、欺负人…！”

“那你来？”他稍微起身，看向她被生理性眼泪浸润的眼，刻意营造的愤怒气势也被冲了大半，反倒更有娇嗔的意味。他不忍，带着笑吻着她的嘴角作为安慰。

龙崎早就带上了视死如归的气势，咬紧牙关将手放在自己的纽扣上，一颗颗解开。弯曲的指关节刮蹭过他的胸口，却听见他调整气息的声音有些不自然，上身也刻意抬起了些距离。

与温柔的性格不同，在床笫之间，龙崎也想要越前的把柄。她带着隐约的期待，故意抚上他的腹肌，用指甲轻微挠了一下，下一秒便感觉到他身体刻意压抑的颤抖。

“嘶、你——”越前握紧了拳，咬着唇变换了自己的支撑点。他看龙崎不顾自己胸前的春光，带着依旧天真的笑容观察着。“龙马君的敏感点原来在这里。”

“…不要得意啊。”他有些微恼地低下头，咬住表面的纯白蕾丝花纹，左手伸进后背摸索着搭扣。感谢自己的酒鬼父亲，他对这些构造也有了足够的了解。

光解开不脱去的内衣在胸前摩擦，比起赤裸相对，这让龙崎更加害羞，只能被迫撤下了她的笑容，换回最初的忍耐和小小的惊慌。“龙马君、把它脱掉呀…”

裤子不知不觉已被褪去，身上男人的手指在湿润的入口处逡巡。他轻咬着软嫩的乳肉，感受着吸入鼻腔里的沐浴露香气，是和自己一样的味道。他闭上眼，语气里是难得的眷恋。“嗯…？白色很适合你啊…”

年轻时球场上的插曲未被她听见，却结结实实种在了他的心里。即使那不是正确的答案，他也从没质疑过自己下意识的判断。

毕竟被纯白包裹的龙崎樱乃，一定很美。

龙崎沉浸在越前近乎梦呓般的声音里，身体也适应了他指节的抚摸与入侵，却感觉到他骤然僵硬的身体。最终他长长地叹了一口气，将自己的脸埋进她的头发里，手缓缓地抽离，语气里是少见的懊悔。

“啊…我真的喝多了。东西没有准备，抱歉。”

她当然明白他说的是什么，内心像是被烘烤膨胀的蛋糕，散发出甜丝丝的暖意。她伸向他的手，感觉到他湿润的指尖在空气中逐渐变凉。“其实…我有。”

越前诧异地抬起头，看向她的双眼。即使脸上还有未褪去的潮红，她的眼睛依然亮亮的，很容易让他联想到兔子。“半年前生日的时候，朋香送了我一盒、在床头柜里…当时我都快羞死了…”

她断断续续地说完，看到越前震惊又忍不住笑出声的神情，将脸藏在他的肩膀里，打死都不愿露出来。他笑得惬意，胸腔的震动传到她的额头，让她也不自觉放松下来，露出了不好意思的笑。

“…服了那个女人。不过，帮大忙了。”越前低下头，轻拍龙崎的背。“你害羞的话，自己捂住眼睛，在我说好之前都不要看，嗯？”

她点点头，将脸埋进枕间，鼻梁触碰到还未干透的头发，带着爽快的凉意。拉动抽屉的声响，拆开盒子的声响，还有细微滑腻的触发音，她明白自己将要面对什么。

可是飞驰加速的心跳里，有着紧张和激动，却找不到怯意和抗拒。这肯定是名为越前龙马的魔力造成的。

“好了。”感觉到自己的大腿被轻柔地抬起，下身与特殊的硬度触碰，龙崎睁开眼，看着眼前的男人。他用另一只手握住她的，略微俯下身，轻吻她的眼睛。“痛就抓我，没关系。”

他的眼里有欲、有忍、有怜、有情，她怎么可能拒绝这样的眼神呢。龙崎勾起嘴角，反握住他的手。

初次的兴奋让她足够湿润，但进入到一半时赤裸的疼痛感便席卷而来，龙崎紧闭着眼叫喊着，指甲在越前的掌心留下一道道划痕。“等下、不要、龙马君…停…！”

她是想忍的，可来自身体深处的尖锐疼痛让她已流下了泪，她泪眼朦胧地看向她的越前。他紧皱着眉，不停地闭上眼又睁开，平复着从胸腔涌起的喘息，额前的汗珠滑到下颌。

他也不很好受，这样被包裹到几乎窒息的感觉在撩拨他的神经，勾引他的本能，但快感下的疼痛又在时刻提醒着他，此时的龙崎有多痛苦。他的手从她的大腿滑到膝窝，用最轻的力度咬着大腿内侧的皮肤，想要帮她转移注意力。

“放心、龙崎。在你不再痛前…我不会动的。”他的双眼里是只属于她的动容，泛着浅浅的水光。他喊她龙崎，嘴唇勾起的笑皆是安慰与承诺。

他愿把自己为数不多的温柔都给她。

龙崎挡住自己快要哭出来的表情和短促的泣音，不停地点头，同时努力地放松着自己的身体。一丝又一丝，他在往前探进，胸口逐渐与她相贴，直到她的双唇在他眼前。下身莹润的水光逐渐鲜明，越前咬着唇观察着龙崎的表情，在最后一刻用了力，直直扎入最底。

“——！”龙崎那刻瞬间弓起了腰，气息卡在了喉部，看着天花板的双眼几乎失去了焦距，越前来回亲吻着她的锁骨，用浅浅的气音抚慰着。“没事了、没事了…全部进去了。”

被长驱直入的感觉陌生又直接，痛感像海潮般缓缓褪去，随后而来的是逐渐收缩的触感，还有他在自己体内的跳动。她像是重新收获了呼吸的能力，大口大口地喘着气，因为绷紧而几乎丧失知觉的腿开始微微颤抖，她曲起膝，小腿肚磨蹭着他的腰际。

她伸出手去抚摸他的脸颊，直到看见他同样湿润的双眼。“龙马、君…没关系…我没关系的，所以…”

被包容着的，被在乎着的，被爱着的。他带着它们前行了十几年，最终来到她的怀里，宛如舟归渡口。

越前抑制住自己的泪，低下头用力地吻住她。身下的律动由浅到深，最终滑向了失控的边缘。像是翻搅着一捧春水，逐渐沾染上大腿和腹部，每深入一次便被牢牢绞紧的感觉让他欲罢不能，最终被迫分开与她交缠的唇舌，放任自己的低喘与凌乱的气息。

龙崎还停留在初次经历的无措中，她奇怪于自己的身体反应，更惊讶于自己无法克制的呻吟。两人相连的部分仿佛逐渐融为一体，她胡乱地去揉他的发、吻他的眉。忽然有一股力拉扯着她离开床铺，她惊吓地叫出声，却发觉目的地是他的怀里。

“什么、龙马君…啊不行、好深——”她的大腿顺势夹紧了他的腰，姿势的改变让她整个人坐在他身上，体内的它瞬间滑向更里的幽境。龙崎胡乱地扒住越前的肩膀，却感知到浑身颤抖的他。

接着她被用力地搂进了怀中，力道大得宛如一种禁锢。他的额头贴着她的锁骨，呼出的湿气熏染她的皮肤。“这样就能完整地抱到你了…龙崎。”

比起做爱与亲吻，他原来最渴望的是肆意的拥抱。她柔软的身躯触手可及，腰腹拥有彼此贴紧的亲密，散落的长发为他搭起独有的归属。龙崎看着缩在她怀中宛如孩童的越前，低下头将泪藏入他的发间，最终伸出了手，搂住了他的肩膀。

“——喜欢上你真的太好了，龙马君。”

原来这就是和深爱之人肌肤之亲的感觉。身为小船在欲海里浮沉，不用担心沉没也不会有翻覆，只因有对方相伴。

在最终达到高潮时的龙崎闭上眼，剥开越前额前湿润的发吻了上去，同时感受着自己体内属于他的热流，与心跳的频率重合。

靠在肩膀上的龙崎还在平复着呼吸，却忽然被越前的身体带着向后倒去。“等下、龙马君——”

紧接着自己的头被护住，随后倒在了熟悉的枕头旁，她才长吁一口气，看见越前扯过床头的被子，盖在两人身上。他已从情欲里脱身，整个人又回归了稍显冷淡的气场，只有在看向她时带有一分细微的柔和，一如当年。

“看什么，小心感冒。”他见躲闪不过，便略显强硬的替她压好了被子。

“嗯…我等下要给龙马君煮杯姜茶。”

“我不喝，你别起来了。”

“不行，我也要喝呀。”她执拗地从被子里伸出手，将被子往他那匀了匀。“一起喝完睡一觉，明天就是晴天啦。”

越前看着龙崎温柔又自信满满的笑容，仿佛时光让她长大成人，又永远赠与她年少时的模样。他叹了口气，闭眼枕在她的肩膀，彻底放松了自己。

“嗯，听你的。”

 

Fin


End file.
